


Stilespunzel, the Pictures

by Yassoda



Series: Stilespunzel, the Tale [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crappy Edits, Gen, Stiles with long hair, Stilespunzel, i'm not good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I had a hard time visualizing Stiles with Rapunzel-style hair, so I made some pictures. They're not very good, but they are hilarious, and thus, I decided to share them with you. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilespunzel, the Pictures

  
This is a pseudo-banner for the fic, except it's not very pretty so I'm not using it xD  


* * *

  
This is the original edit of the above. Imagine Stiles is wrapped up in a cover or something. Yes, I made it plaid. I had to. x)  
Sadly, this is the best edit I could do.  


* * *

  
Stiles with wet hair, after the whole near death by drowning scene. Except he's not outdoors here. I didn't take the time to do an accurate background, sue me.  


* * *

  
I don't even know. Just Stiles with a facial expression I guess. x) God this hair is bad.  


* * *

  
And lastly, by far my favorite, Rapunzel modified to look like Stiles. Just ignore the crappy shirt. I had to erase her boobs _somehow_!  
The original pic is from [here](http://pin.it/kXqlCky) edited by Ashlie Grant.  


* * *

That's it for now, hope you enjoy/find amusing the stuff I made lol.


End file.
